futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second American Civil War (SACW)
The Second American Civil War, also called the Second American Revolution, is a conflict that occurred in the former United States of America from 2016 to 2018. It was the result of rising anti-government tensions across the country, as well as the government reaction to the 2016 Washington DC protests, which included Homeland Security officers firing on protesters, killing 32 people. Protests turned violent, and many policemen joined the riot. Similar riots began across the country, and President Barrack Obama responded with declaring martial law. Fighting began between militias and government forces began in June 2016, and the provisional American Revolutionary Council was formed in mid July, as a unity government for all of the anti-federal government factions and militias. Background Rising authoritarianism Since the early 2000s, the level of corruption and authoritarianism in the US government has been steadily on the rise. Up until the 2010s, this was largely ignored by the majority of the population. Even then, only a minor percentage of the population became aware of it, but a significant enough percentage to get the government worried. Prior to that, those who believed in such a thing were fasted aside as "conspiracy theorists", attributed to things like the 'Illuminati' and the 'New World Order'. The regime continued building up it's police state apparatus, and it became apparent that this was no longer a "theory". The government's purchases of massive amounts of ammunition, tanks, and armored vehicles for domestic agencies as the economy and social situation in the US got progressively worse was one of the first signs. As other problems in the country began to mount, these "preparations" grew quicker. Throughout all of this, the Obama Administration attempted to largely hide it. The government tried to distract the populace with various other issues by the usage of the mainstream media. As a result, by 2013, the viewing of mainstream media networks was down by nearly 50%, while the viewing of alternative media sources was up by large percentages. This continued, and the government continued preparations anyway, which included a planned ban on firearms for citizens nation-wide. However, documents recovered after the war suggest that this idea was scrapped by government officials, as a nation-side gun confiscation would have accelerated the "awaking up" of the American people. Subtle measures were still taken, however, to continue the government's authoritarian planning. In 2014, an example was the shooting of a black man in Missouri. In the small town of Ferguson, riot police with heavy vehicles and weaponry used in Iraq and Afghanistan were deployed onto the streets to "maintain order". The primary government excuse was to stop looting. This went on for several weeks, though de-escalated without too much of a problem. This incident opened the eyes of many people across the country, however, was not enough to change the mood of the people. However, polls showed leading up to the outbreak that the vast majority of Americans were against the current government, not trusting it. For example, one poll in 2014 found that just 13% of Americans "have trust in the government". Similar results from other polls throughout that year and 2015 began coming in. After 2015, much of the government's preparations were complete. Many US Armed Forces troops were withdrawn from various countries as a part of this preparation. As the country's social situation continued to deteriorate, the general mood of the population of the government grew worse. Washington DC protests In 2016, protests began in Washington DC. Initially, it was a few hundred people protesting a case of police brutality. However, the government responded as a police state in the case—responding with brutality. As police attempted to clamp down on the protests wearing combat gear and military-grade vehicles, more and more people joined the protest. As the number of protestors reached one thousand, people revealed they were largely doing this as not a protest against that one minor case of brutality, but against all authoritarianism in the US. The government acted accordingly, allowing police to beat and attack protestors in various ways. More and more people joined. Within a month, the number of protestors reached six thousand. This grew to eight thousand at the beginning of the next month. Protests approached the White House, and the police response grew to be more violent. By this point, more than 12,000 protestors were out on the streets of Washington DC. In the next few days things escalated quickly—the Department of Homeland Security opened fire and killed 32 people at one point. This sparked mass outrage. Police increased violence, however, the number of protestors jumped to 21,000 within a few days of the event. Interestingly, many policemen refused to follow orders and defected to the protestors. The number of defected police forces in the protests was estimated to be 700—900 officers. First shots The War Begins List of major engagements A list of the war's major battles. *Battle of Los Angeles **Skirmish in Compton *Battle of San Diego *Battle of New York *Battle of Washington DC *Siege of Boston *Dakota Offensive *California Campaign *Liberation of Texas *Central Plains Operation *Northwestern Offensive *Battle of Seattle *Battle of Detroit *Battle of the Gulf of Mexico *East Coast Campaign Factions Federal government The United States Federal Government, under the Obama Administration, has begun an authoritarian rule as of 2016, and is one of the main factions fighting for control of the former United States in the civil war. Largely based on the East Coast, the federal government is directly run by President Obama, who suspended Congress and the Constitution in the wake of the Washington DC protests. Many of his officials were given new titles and assigned leaderships of states over state governors, during the war, which was viewed as another totalitarian gesture by Obama. The East Coast states, prior to liberation, were essentially a group of fiefdoms that constituted the territory that the government had solid control over. Pro-government forces were less organized and less present in the central and western states. Armed Forces The United States Armed Forces was the country's military, and was the main force fighting the civil war for the federal government during the 2016—2017 period. During that time, many of it's personnel were either killed or had defected to the anti-government factions. By 2018, the armed forces were a shell of what they were before the war, and most fighting was done by the fanatics at the Department of Homeland Security (DHS). The US Army was the branch seeing the most action during the conflict, and the second was the US Air Force. The Navy did not often participate in operations against the anti-government coalition as they did not have a standing navy (officially; unofficially, the anti-government factions formed small navies of their own from stolen/defected USN vessels or converted civilian craft). The Marines had many defections in the beginning of the war, and thus the government did not fully trust them. The leadership of the military for most of the war was General Mark Dempsey. It should be noted that a lot of tension and distrust existed between the military and the federal government's various agencies. The agencies viewed them as a temporary asset, as the government secretly planned on creating a new military if they won the war. The military did not trust the agencies as they constantly spied on them. The US military frequently tried to work with local police departments, but found them to be largely unreliable, for various reasons. By 2018, when the remnants of the federal government were essentially fiefdoms of individual politicians, the US military was largely split as the private armies of these various fiefdoms. Many units refused to take orders from commanders who were not working for the same politician, and though officially it remained a unified force, the armed forces was essentially a nonexistent organization by 2018. Federal agencies Police departments American Revolutionary Council As the civil war began, a meeting of 400 prominent revolutionary figures from across the country—some of them politicians, but the majority being of other professions and occupations—met in the city of Carson, Nevada. It became known as the "Carson Conference", in which several key decisions were made. One of those was the formation of a governing body for the anti-government coalition, the American Revolutionary Council. The organization tried to put together the various anti-government fighters into the "Free American Army", a militia which was their official armed force. However, regional militias were also encouraged by the Council, and many of those already in existence pledged their support to the Council. It was based in various Western US cities, moving whenever military actions threatened it's current location. However, the Council was primarily based in Carson. It later was moved to various other cities. However, it should be noted that the Council was not in full control of anti-government forces, and many factions ignored it's creation; being independent movements. Militias Defectors of armed forces and police Other factions Independent Texas Independent California Islamic extremists During the war, many small Islamic extremist groups arose in an attempt to create regional Muslim caliphates. However, the closest to being successful was the Islamic States of America (ISA). At it's height, the organization controlled several counties in Wisconsin, Minnesota, and Michigan. Towns and smaller settlements, as well as parts of counties, were taken over by self-proclaimed ISA followers in other states as well, though this was problematic as no clear chain of command was present within the organization, and ISA elements often clashed with other regional Islamist groups. The organization claimed the former United States and tried to act as a government. However, what was left of this "government" by the end of the war fell apart, and ISA itself split into several smaller groups. Many of these groups continued fighting after the war officially ended, against other factions who refused to lay down arms, and especially the internationally recognized American Transitional Government. Most of these were destroyed by 2018, though a few continued minor insurgencies in several locations by that time, and were destroyed by 2020. During this time, many of the foreign volunteers who came to fight against the government were Muslim jihadists. Many of those from Iraq, Syria, Jordan, Lebanon, and other locations in the Middle East had prior involvement in Islamist groups and helped organizations like ISA. However, in the end, it was not enough, and the majority of the Islamist factions (with the exception of ISA) were considered minor regional nuisances rather than a big threat by both the anti-government revolutionaries and government forces. Foreign volunteers During the conflict, foreign volunteers fought on both sides — foreign NATO troops on the side of the federal government, and various volunteers from different countries on the side of the anti-regime coalition. The majority of foreign fighters supported the side of the anti-regime militias. Many of the foreign volunteers were citizens of other countries living in the United States, and thus considered to be foreign volunteers. Many more directly arrived from other countries to support the anti-regime forces for various reasons, many coming from Western nations in a similar situation themselves (such as the United Kingdom or France). Volunteers from more than 80 countries took part in the war, on different sides of the conflict (around 50,000 on the government's side, and 700,000 on the anti-government side). The professions and backgrounds of many volunteers who fought for the anti-government troops varied greatly, from former soldiers to university students. Category:Scenario: SACW Category:United States of America Category:American Revolutions